


Labyrinthine

by Flikky



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Smallville and Madoka at a doctor's appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinthine

Sayaka had insisted all the way to the doctor’s office that she was fine, but Madoka was such a worry wart and she meant well, so Sayaka hadn’t fought that hard about it.

And, sure enough, after not even a handful of stitches, she was given a clean bill of health. The doctor told the girls to wait for the nurse to come bandage up the wound and then left them to go meet with her next appointment.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Sayaka turned to Madoka, “There, see? I told you it was nothing to worry about.”

"I know," Madoka said, dropping her eyes and frowning, "but it was a really nasty fight and there was so much blood and you get so carried away sometimes. It’s better to be safe, right?"

Sayaka just gave her a fond smirk, “Yeah yeah, I guess I could stand to be a little more careful. But it really doesn’t hurt and besides that witch totally had it coming.”

The door opened then and they expected to see a nurse coming in with some gauze, but instead there stood a young man wearing the nicest suit either of them had ever seen; and if that weren’t enough to identify him in such a small town, the baldness would have given it away.

Both girls tensed up when they saw him, but he just gave a surprisingly disarming smile and apologized, “I’m sorry. I was just looking for Doctor Bryce, the nurse at the front desk told me she was in here.”

"Oh, you just missed her," Madoka supplied helpfully, earning her an elbow in the side from Sayaka.

He gave a little snap of his fingers and leaned back out of the door to look down the hallway, apparently trying to see her. He came back in, though, when Madoka asked, “Excuse me, but aren’t you Lex Luthor?”

He smiled, but it quickly turned into a smirk when Sayaka huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Guilty as charged, unfortunately," he said, opening the door a bit more and narrowing his eyes curiously at the two girls once he got a better look at them. "And aren’t you the two girls involved in the … incident over at the high school last night?”

Madoka immediately began stuttering, shaking her head, trying to come up with some sort of lie or excuse, but not coming up with anything, Sayaka took it upon herself to handle it.

"Yeah, that’s us. What of it?"

"Nothing," Lex said, holding his hands up. "I’m just curious. As curious as everyone else in town, I imagine. I mean it was strange, after all." He slid his hands into his pockets and watched them, scrutinizing, "All of those people locked in the gym for … hours? The floors and bleachers almost completely torn out. And no one remembers a thing about what happened.”

Sayaka just held Lex’s gaze not wavering for even a second, “Didn’t you hear? Chloe Sullivan’s got it all figured out. Mass alien abduction.”

Lex smirked, “You believe that?”

"No," Sayaka replied with a nasty grin, "but I do believe it’s creepy for a grown man to let himself into a room alone with a couple of high school girls."

Lex’s smirk hardened, but he took a step back towards the door just as the nurse finally came with the gauze, clearly surprised to find Lex there. She pointed him off in the direction that the doctor had left in and stood there until he left himself.

Before he did, though, he told the girls, “Be sure to let me know if you remember anything.”

The nurse closed the door behind him, apologized for the intrusion, made sure they were both alright, and finished bandaging up Sayaka almost before they were done answering.

They left with Madoka having already moved on from the weird meeting with Lex and in a much better mood, which put Sayaka in a better mood too. They met Kyubey outside, but almost as soon as he’d hopped up on Madoka’s shoulder he had to hide again as Lex stormed out of the office, slammed his car door as he got in, and peeled out of the parking lot leaving behind the smell of scorched rubber.

"I wonder what happened," Madoka said, clearly upset over this person she’d just met for the first time.

Sayaka just shrugged and turned them in the direction of their own homes, “Who cares? He’s always in a bad mood.”

"How do you know that?" Madoka asked.

"He lurks around school sometimes, he’s got some kinda crush on Kent. And didn’t you hear about that meter maid’s cart getting busted up?"

"That was him?"

"I’m afraid so." They both turned to look at Kyubey, who was trotting alongside them and then hopped up onto Madoka’s shoulder.

"What’s wrong with him?" she asked, still upset.

"I don’t really understand it myself," Kyubey replied, "but you know how the people who get caught in witch’s labyrinths like last night lose all hope and feel like they’ll never feel joy again?" The girls nodded. "Well for some reason, some people are just attracted to the labyrinths."


End file.
